06 Października 2007
TVP 1 05:50 Sukces... - odc. 1/9 - Zaproszenie do tańca; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 6 października; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pamiętajmy o Osieckiej; reportaż 08:45 Nowy Testament - Chleb z nieba, odc. 5 (Bread from Heaven, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:40 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Zagubione dusze, odc. 9 (7th Heaven, ser. VII, Lost souls, ep. 9); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:30 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - odc. 4 Dynie i cukinie; program dla dzieci 10:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 133 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:35 Zwierzęta świata - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Zdobywcy lądu cz 1 (Life In The Undergrowth 1/5) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:05 Podróżnik - Penang 12:25 Dotknij życia - Katyń - 60 dni na planie - txt str.777; film dokumentalny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szkoła bezpiecznej jazdy Jedynki; magazyn 13:20 Frank Riva - odc. 1 (Frank Riva ep. 1); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 14:10 Przebojowa noc 14:50 Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich - Klingenthal 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Śmiechu warte - odc. 595; program rozrywkowy 17:50 Faceci do wzięcia - By niemoc móc zmóc; serial TVP 18:20 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Pamiętnik Donalda, odc. 26 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Donald's Diary ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Taxi 3 (Taxi 3) - txt str.777 83'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003) 21:55 Przebojowa noc cz.1; program rozrywkowy 22:45 Przebojowa noc cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 23:35 Męska rzecz... - Cztery pokoje (Four Rooms) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Laissez - passer (Laissez - passer) 163'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2002) 04:05 Był taki dzień - 6 października; felieton 04:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Sennik polski; felieton 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 5; serial TVP 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Album" (Wisława Szymborska) 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 520; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 09:00 Pogoda 09:30 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:35 Panorama 10:40 Norweski kopciuszek (Cinderella of our Times) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2006) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 301 Bez mamy; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 89; serial TVP 13:25 Święta wojna - (276) Transfer; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1444 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 884 Ile znaczy ślub kościelny; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Europa da się lubić - Europa zestresowana 20:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Wespół w zespół" ; program kabaretowy 20:55 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 3/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 2); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:20 Słowo na niedzielę 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Dochodzenie (City by the Sea, The) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zerwany; dramat 01:35 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 506 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 505 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy 07:00 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 506 USA 1994 07:25 Hugo - program dla dzieci odc. 121 08:00 Grand Prix Chin - formuła 1 09:00 Pasjonaci 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy odc. 263 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:30 Opowieść o psie - komedia reż. Tiziana Aristarco, wyk. Lino Banfi, Nino Frassica, Rosa Pianeta USA 2003 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial fantastyczny odc. 69 reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show odc. 85 14:45 Się kręci - rozrywka 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 128 Polska 2003 15:45 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 Polska 2007 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 - rozrywka odc. 18 17:45 Dzień kangura - rozrywka odc. 6 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Mamuśki 2 - serial komediowy odc. 22 Polska 2007 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - show odc. 17 21:55 Studio Lotto - w przerwie programu 22:35 Straszny film 3 - komedia reż. David Zucker, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Jenny McCarthy, Leslie Nielsen, Marny Eng, Charlie Sheen, Anna Faris, Jeremy Piven, Regina Hall USA 2003 00:15 Powrót z piekła - melodramat reż. Aleksandr Buravsky, wyk. Keith Carradine, Mia Kirshner, Brian Dennehy, Judd Hirsch Estonia/ USA 1999 02:25 Dziewczyny w bikini - quiz odc. 461 03:25 Nocne randki - rozrywka odc. 197 04:25 TV market 04:40 Music Spot - rozrywka odc. 171 TVN 05:55 Uwaga! magazyn 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak Max program motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8 program rozrywkowy 11:30 Hela w opałach 3 serial komedia 12:05 Szkoła rocka film komedia 14:30 Na Wspólnej Omnibus serial obyczajowy 16:20 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! program rozrywkowy 17:20 Siłacze 8 - Strongman magazyn 18:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery serial komedia 19:00 Fakty program informacyjny 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Sport 19:45 Uwaga!magazyn 20:00 Niania 5 serial komedia 20:35 Kryminalni 7 serial kryminalny 21:40 American Pie II film komedia 00:05 Ulice strachu: Ostatnia odsłona film horror 02:05 Telesklep 02:25 Rozmowy w toku talk show 03:20 Kto was tak urządził magazyn TVN 7 05:40 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 08:50 Zakochaj mnie - rozrywka 09:25 Nikita 3 (5) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1999 10:25 Nikita 3 (6) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1999 11:25 Nie ma jak u teściów (9/15) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 11:55 Nie ma jak u teściów (10/15) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 12:25 Nikomu ani słowa - komedia, USA 2000 14:25 Szkoła auto 2 - program motoryzacyjny 14:45 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 15:20 Patrol (6/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 16:20 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 17:25 Beethoven - komedia, USA 1992 19:10 Kochane kłopoty 7 (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 20:10 Przyjaciele (25) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 20:40 Pomoc domowa (20/145) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 21:15 Notting Hill - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1999 23:45 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Cin & Cin Polish Cup (2) - rozrywka 0:45 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:16 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:25 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 16/16 - Dziecięce marzenia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:18 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 18:57 AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH 20:05 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:29 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 00:53 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 01:22 Serwis info; STEREO 01:47 Pogoda; STEREO 01:50 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 920; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 921; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 922; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 923; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 924; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Wspomnienie o Władysławie Kopalińskim; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (5); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Najkrótszy dzień odc. 11 (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Adopcja w świecie zwierząt odc. 76; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 15 - Bananera; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (75); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 871* - Fortel posła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (208) Alpejski piknik ze smakiem; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 54; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 293 Niewinne lekarstwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Martin Pollack; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Nurtująca Wisła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Góry, morze czy Bejgoła fiołkowe zauroczenie jak obuchem w łeb odc.3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Odlot z miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o ... - Stowarzyszenie "Poland Street" w Londynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Spotkanie po latach; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 501; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Niezapomniany rejs (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 5* - Wieść gminna; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Przebojowa noc (skrót 4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kolejność uczuć; film obyczajowy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - (75); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Rozmowa z ... - Katarzyną Szrodt i prof. Markiem Kwiatkowskim; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 501; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Niezapomniany rejs (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Wspomnienie o Władysławie Kopalińskim; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 5* - Wieść gminna; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Spotkanie po latach; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 54; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 871* - Fortel posła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kolejność uczuć; film obyczajowy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ratownicy.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 06:10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:35 Gram.tv 07:00 V-Max 07:30 Kolarska Proliga 2007 - kolarstwo 08:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:00 Dekoratornia - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2006 09:30 VIP London Calling - magazyn kulturalny 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 V-Max 11:00 Gram.tv 11:30 Big Brother 4.1 Prosto z domu - reality show 12:05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13:05 Ogłoszenie - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2000 15:00 PGE Skra Bełchatów KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. - siatkówka 17:00 Sci-fi zmienia życie: Gwiezdne wrota (3) - film dokumentalny 18:05 Happy Hour Weekly - rozrywka 19:05 Zamiana żon - reality show 20:10 Hudson Hawk - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991 22:15 Big Brother Show (1) - rozrywka 23:00 Big Brother Show (2) - rozrywka 23:45 Grand Prix Chin - formuła 1 00:55 Żyć nie umierać - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 02:45 Wydarzenia 03:10 Sport 03:15 Prognoza pogody 03:20 Drogówka 03:40 Komenda 04:05 The Rolling Stones Voodoo Lounge - koncert 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:05 Doktor Mabuse (2) - dramat kryminalny, Niemcy 1922 11:00 Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli gra Beethovena (1) - koncert 12:00 Niewolnicy Hitlera - film dokumentalny 13:00 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 13:25 Dom (5/15) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980 15:05 Szabla od komendanta - komedia, Polska 1995 16:45 O co pytają nas wielcy filozofowie - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Labirynty kultury (5/19) - magazyn kulturalny 17:25 Spotkania - rozmowa 18:05 Obywatel Kane - film biograficzny, USA 1941 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia (29) - program publicystyczny 20:30 Panorama kina światowego: Grimm - komediodramat, Holandia 2003 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja: Trzy pokoje melancholii - film dokumentalny 00:00 Nad morzem - thriller, Francja 1997 tylko dla dorosłych 00:50 The Plastic People of the Universe koncert w Krakowie - koncert 01:50 Jazz-Club Kultura - koncert 02:50 Kino nocne: Inferno - film obyczajowy, Polska 2000 TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny 07:40 Telezakupy 08:45 Nokaut - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 10:45 Wiślica - film dokumentalny 11:30 Magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn przyrodniczy 11:50 Szkolne obiady Jamiego (3) 12:50 Tajemnica puszczy - film przygodowy, Polska 1990 14:15 Ukryty w słońcu - film psychologiczny, Polska 1980 16:00 Bandyci kontra BMX - film przygodowy, Australia 1983 18:00 Misja miłości (2/6) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy/USA 1992 20:00 Falcon Beach 2 (25) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 2006 21:00 Falcon Beach 2 (26) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 2006 22:00 Diagnoza morderstwo (28) - serial kryminalny, USA 1993-2001 23:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 23:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 00:30 Misja miłości (2/6) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy/USA 1992 02:15 Magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn przyrodniczy 02:30 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 03:15 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 03:45 Taaaka ryba 04:15 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:45 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Salou - rajd samochodowy 09:30 HSV Hamburg Liteks Łowecz - piłka nożna 10:30 Os Belenenses Lizbona Bayern Monachium - piłka nożna 11:15 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 11:45 Sporty motorowe - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 International Formula Master w Monzie - wyścigi samochodowe 13:00 Turniej WTA w Stuttgarcie - tenis 16:30 Snooker Hall of Frame - snooker 17:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Drużynowy Puchar Świata w Niemczech - tenis stołowy 20:30 Global Champions Tour w Atenach - konkurs skoków 22:00 Pot Black Invitational w Sheffield - snooker 00:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Salou - rajd samochodowy 00:45 Fight Club - sporty walki 01:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Salou - rajd samochodowy Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 10:30 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 X-Games 07 w Los Angeles - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:15 Erciyesspor Kayseri Atletico Madryt - piłka nożna 12:45 HSV Hamburg Liteks Łowecz - piłka nożna 13:15 Os Belenenses Lizbona Bayern Monachium - piłka nożna 14:00 International Formula Master w Monzie - wyścigi samochodowe 15:00 Wyścig w Monzie - fia wtcc 15:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 16:00 International Open - formuła gt 17:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Magny-Cours - superbike 17:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Magny-Cours - superbike 18:15 Drammen HK SG Flensburg-Handewitt - piłka ręczna 19:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Czechowskie Miedwiedi HSV Hamburg - piłka ręczna 21:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Magny-Cours - superbike 21:30 David Tua Saul Montana - boks 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Drammen HK SG Flensburg-Handewitt - piłka ręczna 00:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Polsat Sport 06:15 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:45 Magazyn rowerowy - magazyn sportowy 07:00 Valencia CF Chelsea Londyn - piłka nożna 09:10 Manchester United AS Roma - piłka nożna 11:20 Grand Prix Chin - formuła 1 12:50 VfB Stuttgart FC Barcelona - piłka nożna 15:00 PGE Skra Bełchatów KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. - siatkówka 17:00 Studio F1 - formuła 1 18:00 Ajax Amsterdam Dinamo Zagrzeb - piłka nożna 19:25 PSV Eindhoven Willem II Tilburg - piłka nożna 21:30 Amir Khan Scott Lawton - boks Canal + Sport 07:00 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 08:30 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 08:50 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 Orange Ekstraklasa - piłka nożna 09:50 Widzew Łódź ŁKS Łódź - piłka nożna 12:05 Serie A - magazyn piłkarski 12:35 Primera División - magazyn piłkarski 13:05 Premiership - magazyn piłkarski 13:40 Manchester United Wigan Athletic - piłka nożna 15:45 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 16:10 NFL Game Day - futbol amerykański 16:40 Czempioni w Plusie - magazyn sportowy 17:40 Orange Ekstraklasa - piłka nożna 18:00 Lech Poznań Legia Warszawa - piłka nożna 20:25 Inter Mediolan SSC Napoli - piłka nożna 22:30 Liga+ - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Valencia CF RCD Espanyol Barcelona - piłka nożna 02:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - piłka nożna 02:20 Lech Poznań Legia Warszawa - piłka nożna 04:35 Liga+ - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 06:30 NFL Game Day - futbol amerykański Ale Kino! 08:00 Bogata, wolna, samotna - komedia, USA 1971 09:50 Wersja Browninga - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1994 11:35 Ale krótkie: Opowieści z Wysp - film krótkometrażowy, Wielka Brytania 2004 12:15 Żegnaj, laleczko - film kryminalny, USA 1944 14:10 Czego nie widać - komedia, USA 1992 16:00 Poirot Śmierć na Nilu - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 17:50 Karmazynowy przypływ - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 20:00 Ćma barowa - film obyczajowy, USA 1987 21:50 Walka o ogień - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/USA/Kanada 1981 23:35 Więzy krwi - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 02:30 13 Tzameti - thriller, Francja/Gruzja 2005 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne (22) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997 07:00 Szczury wodne (23) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997 08:00 V.I.P. 3 (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 09:00 V.I.P. 3 (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 10:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998 11:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998 12:00 Raven 2 (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 13:00 Regenesis 2 (1) - serial sf, Kanada 2005 14:00 ReGenesis 2 (2) - serial sf, Kanada 2006 15:00 ReGenesis 2 (3) - serial sf, Kanada 2006 16:00 ReGenesis 2 (4) - serial sf, Kanada 2006 17:00 ReGenesis 2 (5) - serial sf, Kanada 2006 18:00 ReGenesis 2 (6) - serial sf, Kanada 2006 19:00 ReGenesis 2 (7) - serial sf, Kanada 2006 20:00 HEX: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 (9) - serial grozy, Wielka Brytania 2005 21:00 W akcie desperacji - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 22:50 HEX: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 (9) - serial grozy, Wielka Brytania 2005 23:50 Poszukiwani (18) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2003 00:50 W akcie desperacji - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 02:35 Tropem zbrodni 2 (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998 03:35 Tropem zbrodni 2 (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998 Zone Europa 08:00 Godzina świni - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/Francja 1993 10:00 Wyspa piratów - film przygodowy, USA/Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1995 12:10 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1994 14:05 Bal - film muzyczny, Włochy/Francja 1983 16:05 Burza lodowa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997 18:10 Z dżungli do dżungli - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Francja 1997 20:00 Wyspa piratów - film przygodowy, USA/Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1995 22:10 Salon filmowy Bigas Luna: Lulu - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1990 23:55 Emmanuelle (2/7) - serial erotyczny, Francja 1996 01:35 Klasowo-łóżkowe potyczki w Beverly Hills - komedia, USA 1989 03:15 Lulu - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1990 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Anioł w rodzinie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 08:00 Wracając do korzeni - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 10:00 Jane Doe: Bolesny upadek - film kryminalny, USA 2006 12:00 Wracając do korzeni - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 14:00 Jane Doe: Bolesny upadek - film kryminalny, USA 2006 16:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Wizja zabójstwa - film kryminalny, USA 2006 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny, USA 1999 20:00 Włamanie - thriller, USA 2006 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a (3) - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/USA 1987 00:00 Kleopatra (1/2) - film historyczny, USA/Niemcy 1999 02:00 Złamane śluby - dramat kryminalny, USA 1987 04:00 Anioł w rodzinie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 Canal + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Dziecko szczęścia - komedia, Polska 1991 09:10 Dziewczyny z drużyny III - komedia, USA 2006 10:50 Fletch żyje - komedia kryminalna, USA 1989 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Dziecko Yeziny - film dokumentalny 14:05 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (7/26) - serial dokumentalny 14:40 Drużyna marzeń - komedia, USA 1989 16:40 Ostatni traper - film przygodowy, Francja/Kanada/Szwajcaria 2004 18:25 Garfield II - film dla młodzieży, USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 20:00 Premiera: 9. kompania - dramat wojenny, Rosja/Ukraina/Finlandia 2005 22:25 Show - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2003 00:40 Jeździec bez głowy - horror, USA 1999 02:25 2046 - dramat obyczajowy, Chiny/Francja/Niemcy 2004 04:30 Ostra jazda - komedia, USA 2000 06:05 Historia Megumi Yokoty - film dokumentalny Canal + Film 07:00 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western, Kanada 2004 08:25 Deser: Milo 55160 - film krótkometrażowy 08:50 Ikonoklaści Barysznikow i Waters - film dokumentalny 09:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (20/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 10:00 Łapu capu 10:10 Eureka (6) - serial sf, USA 2006 10:55 Dynastia smoka - film przygodowy, USA 2006 12:25 Poirot Pora przypływu - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 14:05 Lokatorka - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 16:10 Lot 93 - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/USA/Francja 2006 18:00 Koszt zdobycia bieguna - film dokumentalny 19:25 Geldof w Afryce (1/6) - film dokumentalny 20:00 Shaft - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2000 21:40 San Antonio - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:15 9. kompania - dramat wojenny, Rosja/Ukraina/Finlandia 2005 01:30 Pułapka - thriller, USA 2005 03:15 Hustle & Flow - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 05:10 Jasminum - film obyczajowy, Polska 2006 HBO 06:00 Split 7-10 - komedia, USA 2006 07:45 Zaina z gór Atlas - film przygodowy, Francja/Niemcy 2005 09:25 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy, USA 2005 11:00 Beyonce B-Day Tour - koncert 12:00 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 13:45 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 15:30 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 17:30 Głowa do góry - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 19:05 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia kryminalna, USA 2005 20:35 Wspólne zdjęcie - komedia, USA 2004 22:00 Premiera: Psy na sprzedaż - film dokumentalny 23:10 Babcisynek - komedia, USA 2006 00:45 Hostel - horror, USA 2005 02:20 Dwie prawdy - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 03:45 Czas na mnie - komedia, USA 2005 05:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy TVN 24 06:25 Serwis sportowy 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:32 Serwis sportowy 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Kronika tygodnia - magazyn 19:00 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Prognoza pogody 00:35 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Serwis sportowy 01:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:55 Prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:02 Supermeteo 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 03:30 Supermeteo 03:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:05 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 09:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 09:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Mazury na każdą kieszeń - magazyn 12:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Mechanik - magazyn 14:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 15:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 15:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 16:30 Turbo kamera - magazyn 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Test na własnej skórze - magazyn 20:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 21:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 21:30 Mazury na każdą kieszeń - magazyn 22:00 MotoCykl 22:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Mazury na każdą kieszeń - magazyn 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:10 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 09:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik podczas meczu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 09:30 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 09:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 10:20 Delia na zimę - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 10:50 Na słodko 2: Rabarbar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 11:15 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Gino D'Acampo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 64 12:15 Para w kuchni 2: Wina białe o wysokiej kwasowości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 12:55 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 13:20 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik podczas meczu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 13:45 Martha 2: Szkoła gotowania - talk show odc. 25 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 15:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 5 15:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie na polu golfowym - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 16:15 Nagi szef: Przyjęcie urodzinowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 16:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 7 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Zaskoczenie kulinarne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 18:00 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 18:30 Przepis na sukces: Producentka z CNN robi makarony - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 18:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 19:20 Surfing po menu 4: Northland - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 20:00 Figle: Rick Stein: Suflety beignet z sosem czekoladowym - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 20:10 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Jamajka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie na polu golfowym - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Brian Turner, Annabel Karmel i Merlin Griffiths - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Belgii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 22:35 Czarna kawa: Początki - film dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. Irene Angelico, wyk. Kanada 2005 23:35 Kucharz Jamiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 00:25 Szef kuchni!: Carpe diem - serial komediowy odc. 18 00:55 Przepis na sukces: Producentka z CNN robi makarony - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 01:20 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 7 02:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:30 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 03:00 Para w kuchni 2: Zaskoczenie kulinarne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 03:30 Przepis na sukces: Producentka z CNN robi makarony - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 03:55 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 7 04:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 05:05 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 HBO 2 06:00 Diabeł w pudełku - komedia reż. John McKenzie, wyk. Anjella Mackintosh, Brian Mitchell, Kenneth Collard, Katy Wix Wlk. Brytania 2006 07:35 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 09:00 Kylie: Showgirl Homecoming - koncert 10:00 Śnieżne historie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Poppy Montgomery, Camryn Manheim, Jennifer Esposito, Eric Szmanda USA 2005 11:30 Rocketman - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Harland Williams, Jessica Lundy, William Sadler, Jeffrey DeMunn USA 1997 13:00 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 14:25 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia reż. Ivan Polidoro, wyk. Gianfelice Imparato, Giovanni Ferreri, Mimmo Esposito, Lorenza Indovina Włochy 2006 15:50 Duma: Podróż do domu - film przygodowy reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Alex Michaeletos, Campbell Scott, Mary Makhatho, Nthabiseng Kenoshi USA 2005 17:30 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 19:10 Rodzina Steedów - film obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Russell Holt, wyk. Sam Hennings, Brenda Strong, Eric Johnson, Jonathan Scarfe USA 2004 21:00 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 22:25 Control - thriller SF reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Ray Liotta, Willem Dafoe, Michelle Rodriguez, Stephen Rea Aruba/USA 2004 00:10 Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 USA 2005 01:00 Summer G - dramat obyczajowy reż. Christopher Scott Cherot, wyk. Richard T. Jones, Blair Underwood, Chenoa Maxwell, Andre Royo USA 2002 02:35 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 04:15 Hot Tamale - komedia reż. Michael Damian, wyk. Randy Spelling, Diora Baird, Carmen Electra, Jason Priestley USA 2006 HBO Comedy 02:30 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 17 USA 2006 10:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka - komedia przygodowa reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Bill Nighy USA 2006 12:30 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? - komedia reż. James Foley, wyk. Griffin Dunne, Madonna USA 1987 14:00 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 15:30 Zatańczyć z Anną - komedia reż. Doug Bollinger, Bx Giongrete, wyk. Robert Capelli Jr., Emmanuelle Chriqui, Marilyn Chris, Janine Green USA 2006 17:25 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka - komedia przygodowa reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Bill Nighy USA 2006 19:50 Premiera Nie-ostry dyżur - komedia reż. Dave Thomas, wyk. Viv Leacock, Peter Oldring, Pat Kelly, Dan Aykroyd Kanada 2004 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 190 22:00 Premiera Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 17 USA 2006 22:25 Faceci w korkach - komedia reż. Paul Mercier, wyk. Shaun Elebert, Brendan Gleeson, Domhnall Gleeson, David Herlihy Irlandia 2006 00:00 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Regina King, Enrique Murciano, William Shatner USA 2005 01:55 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 190 Cinemax 06:00 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 07:35 New York, New York - film muzyczny reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Liza Minnelli, Robert De Niro, Lionel Stander, Barry Primus USA 1977 10:15 Na zawołanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alongkod Euepaiboon, wyk. Jesdaporn Pholdee, Hathairat Jaroenchaichana, Naruemol Nillawan, Payao Pattanapong Tajlandia 2003 11:50 W blasku Hollywood: Angelina Jolie - serial dokumentalny 12:15 Make It Funky! - film dokumentalny reż. Michael Murphy, wyk. USA 2005 14:10 Nazywam się Elisabeth - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Améris, wyk. Alba Gaia Kraghede Bellugi, Stéphane Freiss, Maria de Medeiros, Yolande Moreau Francja 2006 15:45 Białe noce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Michaił Barysznikow, Gregory Hines, Helen Mirren, Isabella Rossellini USA 1985 18:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman - magazyn filmowy 18:25 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Rent - musical reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Anthony Rapp, Adam Pascal, Rosario Dawson, Jesse L. Martin USA 2005 22:15 Zakazany owoc Lubieżna gra - film erotyczny reż. Antonio Adamo, wyk. Nikki Andersson, Laura Angel, Cynthya Brons, Sophie Evans Włochy 2000 23:45 Tajemna moc - thriller reż. Antonio Hernández, wyk. Laia Marull, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Angie Cepeda, Gerardo Malla Włochy/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2005 01:45 Ważniaki - komedia sensacyjna reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey USA 1986 03:15 Carrie - horror reż. David Carson, wyk. Angela Bettis, Patricia Clarkson, Rena Sofer, Kandyse McClure USA 2002 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Królowe krzyku - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 07:50 Aby cię nie zapomnieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mariantonia Avati, wyk. Anita Caprioli, Francesca Antonelli, Ettore Bassi, Luca Biagini Włochy 2006 09:30 Wielka przygoda Pee-wee Hermana - komedia reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Paul Reubens, Mark Holton, Diane Salinger, Judd Omen USA 1985 11:00 Choke Canyon - film sensacyjny reż. Charles Bail, wyk. Stephen Collins, Janet Julian, Bo Svenson, Lance Henriksen USA 1986 12:35 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 14:35 Apollo 13 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 16:50 Spotkanie na pustkowiu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Miguel Ángel Cárcano, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Noelia Castano, José Ángel Egido, Jorge Roelas Hiszpania 2004 18:10 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 20:00 Wodny świat - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Dennis Hopper, Tina Majorino USA 1995 22:05 Pomylona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ellie Kanner, wyk. Reiko Aylesworth, Bruno Campos, JoBeth Williams, Meat Loaf USA 2005 23:40 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 5 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:45 Ucieczka z Alcatraz - film sensacyjny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Patrick McGoohan, Roberts Blossom, Jack Thibeau USA 1979 02:35 Lifting serca - komedia romantyczna reż. Eliseo Subiela, wyk. Pep Munné, María Barranco, Mariana Anghileri, Rosario Pardo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 04:10 Nieświadomi - komedia reż. Joaquín Oristrell, wyk. Leonor Watling, Luis Tosar, Alex Brendemühl, Mercedes Sampietro Hiszpania/Niemcy/Włochy/Portugalia 2004 Kino Polska 06:00 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 50. 06:05 PKF 41/51 06:25 PKF 41/56 06:40 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 60. 06:45 PKF 41A/60 07:05 PKF 40B/69 07:25 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 70. 07:30 PKF 40A/73 07:45 PKF 40B/78 07:55 PRL bez cenzury - Lata 80. 08:00 PKF 40B/81 08:15 PKF 40/85 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Jak Jano słońce sprowadził - film animowany 08:40 Bajki Gwiazdka - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Słodka przygoda - film animowany 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:10 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 09:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Serce matki - melodramat reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Stanisława Angel-Engelówna, Irena Malkiewicz-Domańska, Lidia Wysocka, Ina Benita Polska 1938 11:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Konsul - komedia kryminalna reż. Mirosław Bork, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Zaleski, Jerzy Bończak Polska 1989 13:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Konsul i inni - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Polska 1970 13:45 Rodzina do kina 13:50 Rodzina do kina Mamo, czy kury potrafią mówić? - film animowany 15:25 Seans Pan na ekranie - Józef Nowak 15:30 Seans Pan na ekranie - Józef Nowak Zakręt - dramat psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Brejdygant, wyk. Józef Nowak, Anna Milewska, Jan Tomaszewski, Janusz Michałowski Polska 1977 17:10 Seans Pan na ekranie - Józef Nowak PKF 13A/71 - Kronika primaaprilisowa 17:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 18:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Rykowisko - komedia obyczajowa reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Bruno O'Ya, Sławomira Łozińska, Franciszek Pieczka Polska 1986 19:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery PRL bez cenzury - Kronika na życzenie 19:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery PKF 9/54 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Skarb - komedia reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Duszyński, Alina Janowska, Adolf Dymsza Polska 1948 22:20 Seans sensacji 22:25 Seans sensacji Klątwa Doliny Węży - film przygodowy reż. Marek Piestrak, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Ewa Sałacka, Roman Wilhelmi, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1987 00:20 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni 00:31 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni Łódka - etiuda filmowa reż. Michał Szcześniak, wyk. Andrzej Deskur, Patrycja Soliman, Marian Dziędziel Polska 2006 00:50 Młode kadry - Na festiwalu w Gdyni Na czatach - etiuda filmowa reż. Ben Talar, wyk. Piotr Jędrzejek, Barbara Kurzaj, Dominik Nowak Polska 2006 01:25 Seans Poprawka z historii 01:50 Seans Poprawka z historii Dzień oczyszczenia - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Jerzy Trela, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Witold Pyrkosz, Barbara Sołtysik Polska 1969 03:30 Seans Poprawka z historii Operacja V-2 - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Polska 1968 03:55 Seans Pan na ekranie - Józef Nowak 04:00 Seans Pan na ekranie - Józef Nowak Zakręt - dramat psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Brejdygant, wyk. Józef Nowak, Anna Milewska, Jan Tomaszewski, Janusz Michałowski Polska 1977 05:25 Seans Pan na ekranie - Józef Nowak PKF 13A/71 - Kronika primaaprilisowa - Wydanie specjalne 05:45 Seans Pan na ekranie - Józef Nowak Służba - film dokumentalny reż. Magdalena Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Polska 1983 Comedy Central 07:00 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 119 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 07:25 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 120 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 07:50 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 121 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 08:15 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 122 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 08:40 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 101 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 403 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 404 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 405 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 106 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 107 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 302 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 303 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 304 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 113 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 12:55 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 114 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 406 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 407 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 108 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 109 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 110 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 305 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 306 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 121 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:40 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 122 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:05 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 123 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:30 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 115 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 17:55 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 116 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 213 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:40 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 214 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 215 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:35 Hu jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 115 20:25 Hannah i jej siostry - film reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Dianne Wiest, Mia Farrow, Michael Caine USA 1986 22:00 South Park - serial animowany odc. 609 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 610 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 611 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 23:40 The Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 00:05 The Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 149 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 708 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 709 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 710 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 113 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:00 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 114 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 115 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 141 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 30 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 141 Australia 2001 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1993 19:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2003 20:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 30 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 To nie takie łatwe - dramat kryminalny reż. Ari Ryan, wyk. Henry Thomas, David Boreanaz, Vera Farmiga, Bruce Dern USA 2005 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1993 01:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2003 02:00 To nie takie łatwe - dramat kryminalny reż. Ari Ryan, wyk. Henry Thomas, David Boreanaz, Vera Farmiga, Bruce Dern USA 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 1987 11:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 1987 12:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 13:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 14:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 15:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 1987 18:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 19:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 21:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 22:00 Battlestar Galactica - film SF reż. Michael Rymer, wyk. Edward James Olmos, Mary McDonnell, Katee Sackhoff, Jamie Bamber USA 2003 23:40 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 1987 00:30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 1987 01:20 Battlestar Galactica - film SF reż. Michael Rymer, wyk. Edward James Olmos, Mary McDonnell, Katee Sackhoff, Jamie Bamber USA 2003 National Geographic 06:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 06:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 07:00 Życie wśród waleni - film przyrodniczy 08:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 10:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Megafabryki: John Deere - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Norwegia - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Błękitne cuda - film dokumentalny 14:00 Podobne do nas: Zwierzęta i narzędzia - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 W głębi dżungli: Nowe granice - film dokumentalny 16:00 Nazistowska ekspedycja - film dokumentalny 17:00 Tamy i bombowce - film dokumentalny 18:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 19:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Ewangelia według Judasza - film dokumentalny 02:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i cyberpościg - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Rekord na rolkach w pionie - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Salto przed furgonetką - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wielkie wykopy w Madrycie - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Złośliwa ekologia - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: 702 Motoring - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Piśmiennictwo - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Rekord na rolkach w pionie - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Salto przed furgonetką - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wielkie wykopy w Madrycie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Poszatkowany samolot - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Torre Espacio w Madrycie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wyścig do Dakaru - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Starcie pokoleń - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Broń przyszłości: Niewidoczny dla radarów - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 00:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 01:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Serce - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Operacja Pewna śmierć - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Lancia delta integrale - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Lancia delta integrale - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Roadstery - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Planete 05:45 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Wyspy Brytyjskie od zachodu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 06:15 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 ost. 06:45 Planeta Clipperton: Serce koralowego atolu - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/6 07:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Czas snu i stworzenia świata - serial przyrodniczy odc. 28 ost. 09:00 Planeta Clipperton: Pomarańczowa armia - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/6 09:35 Planeta Clipperton: Wyspa głuptaków - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/6 10:10 Ginące cywilizacje: Kazachowie z mongolskiego Ałtaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: To nie czary - program popularnonaukowy odc. 2/20 11:45 Chcę mieć nowy dom - film dokumentalny 12:15 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 13:25 Jean Paul Gaultier. W poszukiwaniu linii doskonałej - film dokumentalny 14:25 Za cukrową kurtyną - film dokumentalny 15:55 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Trzeci biegun - serial przyrodniczy odc. 26/28 17:40 Historia nazizmu - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 18:40 Recepta na przetrwanie: Powrót do podstaw - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 19:45 We władzy diamentów - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Trzej towarzysze - film dokumentalny 22:40 Prawda o 11 września. Wydanie drugie - film dokumentalny 00:05 Zbuntowany mnich - film dokumentalny 01:05 Premiera. Seans Planete Piętno wojny - film dokumentalny 02:20 Twórca i tworzywo: Anya Gallaccio - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 02:50 Twórca i tworzywo: Ben Vautier - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/15 03:20 Twórca i tworzywo: Christine Spengler - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/15 Fox Life 08:10 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 09:00 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 17 10:00 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 17 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 26, Sztuczne zapłodnienie Cz. 1 USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 27, Sztuczne zapłodnienie Cz. 2 USA 1998 12:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pistolet reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 12:55 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 18 13:45 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 14:35 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 21, Dzień sekretarek Francja 2006 15:30 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 5, Noc randek Australia 1997 16:25 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 6, Perfekcyjna rodzina Australia 1997 17:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Przedślubna gorączka reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 18:15 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Burzliwa noc reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 19:10 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 18, Długa noc reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 19, Cudowna kobieta reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Kwestia czasu USA 2005 21:55 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Trudne wybory USA 2005 22:45 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 1, Nowe źródło reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 23:40 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 16, Nowy Orlean USA 2003 00:35 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 17, Tego nie zabierzesz USA 2003 01:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 02:25 Opowieści miłosne - serial, romans odc. 2 Włochy 2006 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 17:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 18:30 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 19:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 19:30 Trick It Out - tuning starych samochodów 20:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 20:30 Pamiętnik: Pussycat Dolls - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 Room 401 - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 VIVA Comet 2007 - relacja z rozdania nagród VIVY 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Planet VIVA: Laureaci Comet 2007 - najnowsze hity 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Vivamat US5 w Polsce 19:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:45 Brodziec - dramat sensacyjny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Eva Marie Saint, Charles Bronson USA 1965 08:40 Syn Lassie - film familijny reż. S. Sylvan Simon, wyk. Peter Lawford, Donald Crisp, June Lockhart, Nigel Bruce USA 1945 10:20 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci - musical reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Howard Keel, Jeff Richards, Russ Tamblyn, Tommy Rall USA 1954 12:10 Nie jedzcie stokrotek - komedia muzyczna reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, David Niven, Janis Paige, Patsy Kelly USA 1960 14:00 Osobne stoliki - film obyczajowy reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. David Niven, Rita Hayworth, Deborah Kerr, Wendy Hiller USA 1958 15:45 Arszenik i stare koronki - komedia reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Cary Grant, Priscilla Lane, Jean Adair, Josephine Hull USA 1944 17:45 Gladiatorzy - film przygodowy reż. Jorgo Papavassiliou, wyk. Stephan Hornung, Andrea Cleven, Marion Mitterhammer, Dierk Prawdzik Austria/Niemcy 2003 19:15 Osobne stoliki - film obyczajowy reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. David Niven, Rita Hayworth, Deborah Kerr, Wendy Hiller USA 1958 21:00 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Timothy Hutton, Susan Anbeh USA 1995 23:00 Arszenik i stare koronki - komedia reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Cary Grant, Priscilla Lane, Jean Adair, Josephine Hull USA 1944 01:05 Francuski pocałunek - komedia romantyczna reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Timothy Hutton, Susan Anbeh USA 1995 03:00 Krwawy Mesjasz - film biograficzny reż. Mario Azzopardi, wyk. Polly Walker, Luc Picard, Isabelle Blais, Isabelle Cyr Kanada 2002 04:40 Cień zbrodni - film kryminalny reż. W.S. Van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, Barry Nelson, Donna Reed USA 1941 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 154 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 06:55 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 155 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 07:50 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 156 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 08:45 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 157 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:40 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 158 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 10:35 To jest życie: W potrzasku - serial odc. 5 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 49 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Ona czyli ja - film fabularny reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Sandra Pires, Ben Cross, Elfi Eschke, Nicolas Newman, Ron Williams Austra/ Niemcy 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 26 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 1 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 29 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 12 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Oczy miłości - film fabularny reż. Giulio Base, wyk. Giulio Base, Micaela Ramazzotti, Anna Falchi, Renzo Rinaldi Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 01:00 To jest życie: Kiedy nadchodzi jesień - serial odc. 6 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 115 Kolumbia 2004 02:40 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 116 Kolumbia 2004 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 117 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 118 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 119 Kolumbia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku